Guide für Nachtelfenrollenspiel
Der Nachtelfenguide von Cirdian ist eine Hilfestellung für Rollenspieler, welche Nachtelfen nach dem Vorbild von Warcraft III spielen wollen. Der Guide darf auf Internet-Seiten und in Foren verwendet werden unter der Vorraussetzung, dass der Autor und der Server genannt werden. Bei dem gesamten Guide handelt es sich um eine eigene Interpretation der vorgegebenen Quellen. Vorwort Ich bin ein leidenschaftlicher Nachtelfen-Rollenspieler und habe diese Rolle sozusagen verinnerlicht. Ich habe mich sehr viel mit der Geschichte der Nachtelfen befasst (Warcraft 3, WoWwiki, Krieg der Ahnen Trilogie) und schon einige Nachtelfencharaktere gespielt. Leider haben viele Leute eine vollkommen falsche (nicht zuletzt eine von Blizzard "falsch vorgegebene") Meinung von Nachtelfen und wie sie in ihrer Rolle zu spielen seien. Dieser Guide hier soll Leuten helfen, welche gerne einen Nachtelfen spielen möchten, wie sie damals in der Warcraft Geschichte gewesen sind. Vorweg möchte ich sagen, viele Informationen sind widersprüchlich und auch nicht eindeutig vorgegeben. Der folgende Guide ist somit meine Auslegung. Ich möchte nur denjenigen, die wie ich die Nachtelfen nicht spielen möchten, wie sie größtenteils gespielt werden, eine Hilfe und Nachschlage Guide geben. Für Kritik an meinen Guide bin ich immer zu haben. In diesem Sinne, für das Rollenspiel. Mit freundlichen Grüßen der Spieler hinter Cirdian Nachtelfen - Was sind das? Nachtelfen sind das zahlreichste und auch älteste Elfenvolk auf Azeroth. Schon 10.000 Jahre bevor die Kriege zwischen Menschen und Orcs wüteten, hatten die Nachtelfen eine weit fortgeschrittene und ausgebreitete Zivilisation auf ganz Kalimdor verteilt. Sie waren das erste Volk, welches Gebrauch von arkaner Magie machte. Ein wohlhabender Teil der Nachtelfen, welche sich die Hochgeborenen nannte, haben diese arkane Magie alles andere als vorsichtig benutzt und sie begannen die arkane Magie dazu zu gebrauchen, um ein Portal in eine andere Welt zu öffnen. Durch dieses Tor riefen sie die Dämonen. Ein langer Kampf entstand, doch mit allen damaligen Völkern zusammen, einschließlich der Drachen, schlugen die Nachtelfen die Dämonen mit knapper Not wieder zurück und besiegten sie. In dieser Schlacht implodierte der sagenumwobene Brunnen der Ewigkeit, welcher der Quell der Magie für die Nachtelfen war. Durch die Wucht der Implosion wurde der Kontinent Kalimdor (der damals noch der einzige Kontinent war) gespalten. Die Hochgeborenen wurden in die Tiefe gerissen und die gewöhnlichen Nachtelfen konnten sich auf den Westlichen Teil des Kontinents retten. Nach diesem Ereignis schworen die Nachtelfen der arkanen Magie ab und lebten sehr zurückgezogen in den Wäldern. Sie waren aufgrund ihres Weltenbaumes Nordrassil immun gegen Krankheiten, Seuchen und besaßen ewige Jugend. Sie schworen sich, fortan über Kalimdor zu wachen und sich bereitzuhalten, um weiteren Angriffen der Brennenden Legion zu trotzen. Die jüngsten Angriffe der Legion hatte für die Nachtelfen einen hohen Tribut gefordert: Ihr Weltenbaum Nordrassil wurde zerstört, um die Legion zurückzuschlagen, und somit verloren sie ihre ewige Jugend und begannen zu altern. Durch Orcs, die ihre Wälder rodeten und die Verluste beim jüngsten Angriff der Legion, waren die Nachtelfen nun nicht länger in der Lage, auf sich allein gestellt mit ihren Feinden zurechtzukommen. Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Nachtelfen gingen sie eine längere Allianz mit den, in ihren Augen, "minderen" Völkern ein, um wieder an Stärke zu gewinnen, die sie brauchen, um ihre neuen Feinde zu besiegen. Was bringt mir ein "normaler" Nachtelf? Im Rollenspiel ist es das Ziel eines Jeden, eine möglichst individuelle Rolle zu gestalten, an die man sich auch noch nach dem Rollenspiel erinnert. Ein normaler Nachtelf erscheint zwar langweilig, jedoch gibt es nur wenige, die einen normalen Nachtelfen spielen und somit ist dies die einfachste und auch die beste Rolle für einen Nachtelfen-Charakter. Die normalen Nachtelfen sterben langsam aber sicher aus, deswegen werden normale Nachtelfen sehr viel lieber gesehen, als alle möglichen Arten von Halbelfen usw. Verhalten und Einstellungen Im Folgenden werden Thesen angeführt und anschließend von mir notwendig begründet. Die Fakten auf denen die Begründungen aufgebaut sind, sind durchaus auch anders deutbar. Andere Völker Nachtelfen begegnen anderen Völkern mit Arroganz und Hochnäsigkeit. Sie sind sehr stolz auf ihr Volk und halten sich oft für etwas Besseres. Die Nachtelfen halten sich für etwas Besseres, weil sie eine sehr hohe Lebenserwartung haben und seit Nordrassil sogar nicht mehr altern und vor Krankheiten und Seuchen geschützt sind. Ein weiterer wesentlicher Faktor wird wohl auch die Siege über die Trollimperien und über die Brennende Legion sein. Auch haben es die Nachtelfen geschafft, der arkanen Magie abzuschwören und den viel schwierigeren Weg des Druidentums einzuschlagen, während andere Völker noch immer arkane Magie gebrauchen. Es gibt sicher genügend Gründe für die Nachtelfen, sich als etwas Besseres anzusehen. Gerechtigkeit Nachtelfen haben einen stark ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und zeigen oftmals keine Gnade und sind auch nicht selten zu vorschnellen Urteilen bereit. Es gibt zwei sehr gravierende Beispiele, wo die Nachtelfen ihren harten Gerechtigkeitssinn gezeigt haben. Einmal bei der Erschaffung des zweiten Brunnens der Ewigkeit: Illidan hatte ihn errichtet, damit sein Volk nicht auf die Magie verzichten musste. Doch die Nachtelfen haben Illidan ohne zu zögern auf ewig unter der Erde eingekerkert (Illidan war Malfurions Zwillingsbruder und einer der größten Helden während des Krieges mit der Legion). Das zweite Beispiel ist die Verbannung der überlebenden Hochgeborenen, aufgrund ihrer Ablehnung des Druidentums. Glaube Nachtelfen sind ein streng gläubiges Volk. Sie sind ihrer Göttin Elune voll und ganz Untertan und behandeln Priesterinnen der Elune mit großen Respekt. Belege gibt es hierfür in Hülle und Fülle sowohl in den Büchern "Der Krieg der Ahnen", als auch in Warcraft III und World of Warcraft. Einer dieser Belege ist die Schlichte Tatsache, dass Tyrande Whisperwind, die Hohepriesterin der Elune, die Nachtelfen anführt. Neugierde Nachtelfen sind von Natur aus nicht neugierig. Die Nachtelfen leben schon seit 10.000 Jahren, dennoch ist kein einziger Nachtelf jemals auf Erkundungsreise gegangen. Die Nachtelfen haben nur im Norden von Kalimdor ihre Städte und Stützpunkte. Kein Nachtelf ist jemals auf Seefahrt über das große Meer zwischen den Kontinenten gefahren, was man daran erkennt, dass niemand von der Existenz der Nachtelfen gewusst hat, bis man in ihre Wälder eindrang. Maschinen Die Meinung der Nachtelfen über Maschinen sind sehr geteilt. Aufgrund ihrer vom Druidentum und Mondtempel geprägten Gesellschaft sind Ingenieure eher seltener vertreten. Dennoch gibt es Ballisten und Rüstungen, sowie Waffen der Nachtelfen. Diese Waffen und Maschinen können nicht aus dem Nichts entstanden sein, das heißt, es gibt bei den Nachtelfen durchaus Schmiede und Ingenieure. Dennoch sind sie eher ein seltenes Erscheinungsbild in der Gesellschaft der Nachtelfen. Nachtelfen-Freundesliste Freunde eines Nachtelfen : Nachtelfen leben fast nur unter Ihresgleichen. Es ist nahe liegend, dass sie sich auch gegenseitig Vertrauen schenken und Freundschaften unter einander schließen. und : Cenarius ist der Vater aller Hüter des Hains und aller Dryaden. Sie sind Wesen, die das Druidentum von Natur aus beherrschen und somit in enger Verbindung zu den nachtelfischen Druiden stehen. Drachen : Die Nachtelfen haben ein brüchiges Verhältnis zu den Drachenschwärmen (außer zu den Schwarzdrachen von Todesschwinge dem Zerstörer). Die Drachen haben den Nachtelfen nicht unerheblich im Kampf gegen die Legion geholfen und somit achten die Nachtelfen die Drachen als großes und weises Volk. Bereits vor dem Krieg der Urtume hielten sich die Nachtelfen von den Drachen fern, da sie kampflos wussten, dass sie unterlegen waren. Gründrachen stehen den Nachtelfen jedoch am nähsten, zumal sie den Smaragdgrünen Traum beherbergen, in den die Nachtelfdruiden gelegentlich verweilen. Waldgeister : Die Waldgeister sind Verbündete der Nachtelfen, die in Friedenszeiten mit ihnen leben und in Kriegszeiten an ihrer Seite sterben. Nicht selten erklären sich die Waldgeister bereit, Städte der Nachtelfen zu bewachen und zu beschützen. Sie sind zum ersten Mal zu den Nachtelfen gestoßen im Krieg der Urtume, zusammen mit Cenarius und den anderen Halbgöttern. Zu den Waldgeistern gehören beispielsweise Irrwische, Urtume und Treants. : Die Wildhammerzwerge hegen freundschaftliche Beziehungen zu den Nachtelfen aufgrund ihrer Naturverbundenheit. Es gibt sogar einen Wildhammerposten im Eschentaler Gebirge, welches an das Brachland grenzt. Neutral für Nachtelfen , und : Die Allianz hat ihre Hilfe den Nachtelfen angeboten, als sie schwach waren, und die Nachtelfen haben die Hilfe angenommen und waren dankbar für ihre Hilfe gewesen. Dennoch stehen die Nachtelfen der Allianz aufgrund ihrer zweifelhaften Mitglieder eher skeptisch gegenüber. : Die Tauren waren alte Verbündete der Nachtelfen im Krieg der Urtume und sie sind sehr naturverbunden, genau wie sie selber. Dennoch bleibt die Skepsis, die Nachtelfen gegen andere Völker hegen. Außerdem trägt der Beitritt der Tauren zur Horde nicht gerade zur Glaubwürdigkeit der Tauren als Freunde bei. : Die Furbolgs sind mit den Tauren gleichzusetzen. Auch sie waren Kriegsverbündete im Krieg der Urtume. : Die Draenei haben eine Sonderposition bei den Nachtelfen eingenommen. Sie sind zwar Mitglieder der Allianz und kämpfen genau wie sie selbst gegen die Brennende Legion, dennoch haben sie die Insel, auf der die Exodar abgestürzt war, in ein radio-aktives Chaos gestürzt. Die Nachtelfen könnten den Draenei gegenüber also Skepsis zeigen. Dennoch haben (laut Blizzard) die Nachtelfen die Draenei freudig aufgenommen und in ihren heiligen Wald eingeladen. : Bemerkung : Ich persönlich halte Blizzards Argumentation eher für schwach. Um dennoch einen Kompromiss zwischen der eigentlichen Akzeptanzlosigkeit der Nachtelfen gegenüber Dämonen-ähnlichen Völkern und Blizzards vorgegebener liberaler Verhaltensweise könnte man sagen, jeder Nachtelf muss sich ein subjektives Bild von den Draenei machen. Feinde eines Nachtelfen : Die Nachtelfen kennen die Orcs zwar noch nicht sehr lange, doch erkennen sie in den Orcs einer ihrer größten Feinde. Die Orcs roden die uralten Wälder des Eschentals und haben den Halbgott Cenarius getötet. Die Nachtelfen sehen die Orcs als Dämonenbrut an und zögern keine Sekunde, wenn sie einen Orc sehen und greifen direkt an. : Die Trolle sind aufgrund der alten Kriege gegen die Nachtelfen, die sie haushoch verloren hatten, schlecht auf jede Art von Elfen zu sprechen und greifen auch jeden Elf ohne Vorwarnung an. Die Nachtelfen tun es den Trollen natürlich gleich. : Die Untoten leben, obwohl sie tot sein müssten. Dies ist wider dem Gleichgewicht der Natur und somit sind sie Hauptfeinde jedes Nachtelfen. : Die Nagas sind erst seid kurzem auf unerklärliche Weise aufgetaucht und gehören zu Illidans Verbündeten. Die Naga hassen die Nachtelfen abgrundtief und sind zum Töten bereit. Die Nachtelfen zeigen starke Abneigung gegen dieses seltsame Volk und tun es ihnen gleich: Sie töten die Naga. Dämonen : Die Dämonen haben Tod und Verderben über die Nachtelfen und die gesamte Welt gebracht. Die Nachtelfen tun somit alles, um die Dämonen zu bezwingen. Jeder Verbündete der Dämonen wird auch ohne Gewissensbisse getötet. Satyren : Die Nachtelfen töten die Satyren ohne zu zögern, da sie einst Nachtelfen gewesen sind und zu den Feinden der Nachtelfen übergelaufen sind: den Dämonen. Nachtelfen hassen Verrat und dies lassen sie die Satyren spüren. : Die Goblins sind zwielichtig und unterstützen die Orcs bei der Rodung der Wälder im Eschental. Das ist für einen Nachtelfen Grund genug, einen Goblin zu hassen und ihn vielleicht sogar zu töten.. und : Die Hoch- und Blutelfen sind Nachfahren der Hochgeborenen, die einst die Dämonen beschworen hatten, weil sie ihren Hunger nach Magie nicht stillen konnten. Die Nachtelfen verachten die Hoch- und Blutelfen, weil sie es nicht schaffen, von ihrer Magiesucht loszukommen. Nicht selten kommt es zu Todesfällen, wenn diese zwei so gleiche und doch so unterschiedliche Völker aufeinander treffen. Hochelfen könnten unter Umständen teilweise Akzeptanz erfahren, da sie Teil der Allianz sind. Hexenmeister und Magier : Nachtelfen verachten jeden, der Gebrauch von arkanen Mächten und von Dämonenmagie macht. Hexenmeister werden sofort getötet, wenn sie sich als solche zu erkennen geben, da sie im Bunde mit Dämonen sind. Dennoch sind die Nachtelfen nur bedingt dazu in der Lage, alle Hexenmeister und Magier zu töten, da sie ein durch die Allianz ein Bündnis mit ihnen haben. Todesritter : Todesritter sind Untote oder zumindest seelenlose Tötungsmaschinen, die nichts als Hass und Rache empfinden. Selbst wenn die Todesritter verbündet sind, würden sich Nachtelfen weigern, auch nur in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Im Normalfall würden Nachtelfen Todesritter ohne zu zögern töten. Wichtige Personen bei den Nachtelfen Im Rollenspiel ist es wichtig, sich auf Leute beziehen zu können, entweder im positivem oder im negativem Sinne. Hier sind die wichtigsten Personen der Nachtelfengeschichte aufgelistet. Malfurion Sturmgrimm : Malfurion war der erste Nachtelf, der sich der bösen Königin Azshara und ihren hochwohlgeborenen Dämonenanbetern entgegenstellte. Zusammen mit seinem Bruder Illidan und dem Halbgott Cenarius führte er im Krieg der Urtume den Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion an. Er war auch der Erste, der der arkanen Magie abschwor und sich die Lehren des Druidentums zu Eigen machte. Seit über zehntausend Jahren ist er der spirituelle Führer der Nachtelfen (Erzdruide) und bemüht sich, die Kultur seines Volkes zu bewahren. Erweckt wurde Malfurion erst kürzlich von Tyrande Whisperwind, um abermals die Dämonen zu bekämpfen. In der entscheidenden Schlacht am Berg Hyjal war es Malfurions Plan, der Archimonde besiegte. Malfurion widmete sich nach dieser Schlacht der Heilung der Wälder, bis er aus unbekannten Gründen nicht mehr aus dem Smaragdgrünen Traum zurückkam. Seitdem gilt er als verschollen und Fandral Hirschhaupt wurde der Erzdruide. Illidan Sturmgrimm : In den finsteren Zeiten vor dem Krieg der Urtume gehörte Illidan zu den wenigen nicht-Hochgeborenen Anwendern von Magie. Trotz der Warnung seines Zwillingsbruders Malfurion, dass die Magie eine böse, verderbnisbringende Macht sei, weigerte sich Illidan standhaft, von seiner geliebten Kunst abzulassen. Mit der Zeit verlor der edle Nachtelf seine Seele an die Sucht nach den chaotischen Energien der Magie. Zwar nutzte Illidan seine dunklen Kräfte, um seinen Bruder im Kampf gegen die Dämonen der Brennenden Legion zu unterstützen, doch letztendlich verriet er sein Volk, indem er sich auf die Seite der bösen Königin Azshara und ihrer Anhänger schlug. Als der Krieg zu Ende und die Landmasse von Kalimdor unumkehrbar zertrümmert war, erschuf Illidan einen neuen Brunnen der Ewigkeit, um sicherzustellen, dass seine geliebte Magie nicht von der Welt verschwinden würde. Sein Zwillingsbruder Malfurion befahl, dass er für diese Sünde für alle Zeiten unter der Erde angekettet werden sollte. Seither war Illidan in der Dunkelheit gefangen, bis ihn Tyrande bei der jüngsten Invasion der Dämonen befreite. Illidan bekämpfte die Dämonen im Teufelswald und konsumierte dabei den Schädel des Gul'dan, welcher ihm übernatürlichen Kräfte verlieh. Von seinem Bruder Malfurion für diese Tat verbannt, verließ Illidan die Nachtelfen und suchte sich neue Verbündete, welche er in den Naga und Blutelfen fand. Gemeinsam eroberten sie die Scherbenwelt, die Überreste von Draenor, und versuchten in Kil'jaedens Auftrag den Lichkönig zu vernichten. In einem Zweikampf am Frostthron unterlag Illidan dem Prinzen Arthas und zog sich daraufhin wieder in die Scherbenwelt zurück. Durch den Einfluss von Helden und Maiev Schattensang konnte Illidan schlussendlich getötet werden. Tyrande Whisperwind : Tyrande ist die Hohepriesterin der Mondgöttin Elune. In früheren Zeiten unterstützte sie Malfurion und Illidan in ihrem Bemühen, Kalimdor vor der Brennenden Legion zu retten. Sie ist nicht nur Elunes Hohepriesterin, sondern auch Herrin der Wächter, einer Gruppe von Kriegerinnen, die geschworen haben, Kalimdor zu verteidigen, während die Druiden im Smaragdgrünen Traum schlafen. Tyrande ist eine temperamentvolle Kriegerin und fühlt in sich einen gewissen Ärger, weil die Last der Verteidigung des Landes auf ihren Schultern ruht, während die Druiden schlafen. Ihre unsterbliche Liebe zu Malfurion Sturmgrimm hat ihr genug Kraft und Mut gegeben, dass sie die Jahrhunderte der Einsamkeit ertragen und die Aufgabe erfüllen kann, Kalimdor vor allen Gefahren zu beschützen. Eben diesen Gefahren stand sie bei der Invasion der Dämonen gegenüber. Zusammen mit Malfurion gelang es ihr, die Schlacht am Berg Hyjal zu gewinnen. Seitdem leitet sie in Darnassus die Geschicke der Nachtelfen. Shandris Mondfeder : Shandris Mondfeder ist General der Schildwachen und eine loyale Kriegerin in Tyrandes Diensten. Als furchtlose Kämpferin und Bogenschützin kämpfte sie an vorderster Front gegen die Armee der Dämonen in der Schlacht am Berg Hyjal. Nach dem Krieg hat sie sich auf die Mondfederfeste in Feralas zurückgezogen und beobachtet die Aktivitäten der Naga. Maiev Schattensang : Maiev Schattensang war noch jung, als sie die Zerstörung der Welt durch die Dämonen und den Tod ihrer Familie und Freunde mit ansehen musste. So entwickelte sie eine tiefe Abneigung gegen arkane Magie und war geschockt, als Illidan einen zweiten Brunnen der Ewigkeit errichtete. Als Malfurion seinen Bruder verurteilte meldete Maiev sich freiwillig, um über Illidans Gefängnis zu wachen. 10.000 Jahre lang verrichtete sie so ihren Dienst als Wächterin und arbeitete als Kopfgeldjägerin, bis schließlich Tyrande Illidan in Maievs Abwesenheit befreite. Beschämt und verärgert über ihr Versagen ging Maiev sofort auf die Jagd nach dem Flüchtigen. Getrieben von ihrem Hass verlor sie während dieser Aufgabe langsam den Sinn für Realität und Vernunft. Im Zustand der totalen Verblendung gelang es Illidan schließlich Maiev zu besiegen, sodass sie in der Scherbenwelt von Akama gefangen genommen wurde. Durch den Einfluss unbekannter Helden wurde Maiev von Akama befreit, sodass sie Illidan schlussendlich töten konnte. Fandral Hirschhaupt : Fandral war einer von Malfurions ranghöchsten Offizieren. Er ist ein kluger Druide. Aufgrund seines aufbrausenden Temperaments hatte er häufig Streit mit dem bedächtigeren Malfurion. Fandral glaubt, dass die Zukunft der Nachtelfen mehr Expansionismus und militärische Planung erfordere. Seine radikalen Überzeugungen und das aggressive Gebaren arten nicht selten in offenen Streit mit der Hohepriesterin Tyrande aus. Dennoch erwies sich Fandral bis auf den heutigen Tag als vollwertiger Ersatz für den vermissten Malfurion. Königin Azshara : Die Nachtelfen studierten den Brunnen der Ewigkeit bereits bevor Azshara den Thron bestieg. Doch war sie es, die neue Wege der Macht öffnete - Wege die schließlich zur Zerstörung führten. Die frühen Nachtelfen sahen nur Azsharas ungreifbare Schönheit, aber in ihrem Palast trieben sie und ihr Berater Lord Xavius die Hochgeborenen zur gnadenlosen Forschung nach purer Macht und Magie an. Schließlich schreckte sie in ihrer Gier auch nicht mehr davor zurück, die Dämonen anzubeten und ein Portal ins Nether zu öffnen. Doch all diese Macht half Azshara am Ende nicht mehr, als der Krieg der Urtume ausbrach und sie gestürzt wurde. Seit der Zerstörung der Welt leben Azshara und ihre zu Naga mutierten Hochgeborenen am Grund des Maelstroms. Von Nazjatar aus plant Azshara seit Jahrtausenden ihre Rache an den verhassten Nachtelfen, denen sie ihre Niederlage verdankt. Trotz ihres Sturzes ist die ebenfalls mutierte Azshara die größte Magierin und eines der mächtigsten Wesen in Azeroth. Lord Xavius : Lord Xavius war der Berater von Azshara. Er war es, dem die Hochgeborenen bedingungslos Untertan waren. Zusammen mit Azshara und den Hochgeborenen beschwor er ein Portal ins Nether, um den Dämonen den Zutritt nach Kalimdor zu gewähren. Lord Xavius war sehr ehrgeizig und sein Ziel war es, die Welt von allen Unwürdigen zu reinigen, damit er sie beherrschen könne. Er betete Sargeras als neuen Gott an und war sich sicher, dass Sargeras die Welt für ihn reinigen würde, würde er erst einmal in Kalimdor sein. Xavius vergrößerte das Portal zusammen mit Hakkar, der von Sargeras geschickt wurde. Doch sie schafften es nicht, da Malfurion ihnen die wichtige Verbindung zum Brunnen der Ewigkeit abschnitt und Xavius tötete. Als er von Sargeras als Satyr wieder belebt wurde, versuchte er Tyrande während einer Schlacht zu entführen. Malfurion gelang es zwar, ihn zu töten, doch Tyrande war von anderen Satyren zum Palast von Azshara gebracht worden. Kur'talos Rabenkrone : Rabenkrone ist der Herr der Granitfestung Black Rook Hold und kann auf eine erfolgreiche Familie zurückblicken. Die vorherige Generation von Rabenkrone haben sich im Krieg mit den Irdenen bewiesen und wurden somit zu einer Art Adels-Familie. Rabenkrone selber führte die Nachtelfen-Armee in den Kampf um Zin-Azshari gegen die Dämonen an, bis er hinterrücks von einen Verräter in den eigenen Reihen erdolcht wurde. Kur'talos Rabenkrone war einer der anerkanntesten Nachtelfen im gesamten Volk. Jarod Schattensang : Jarod Schattensang hat als einfacher Wachoffizier in Suramar angefangen und wurde aufgrund seiner klugen strategischen Manöver im Krieg der Urtume zum Kommandant der Nachtelfen-Armee. Jarod ist der jüngere Bruder von Maiev Schattensang. Es war seinem Geschick zu verdanken, dass sich die Irdenen, die Tauren und die Furbolgs der Streitmacht der Nachtelfen gegen die Brennende Legion angeschlossen hatten. Als die Halbgötter und Urtume zu den Alliierten stießen, sagen die Nachtelfen, dass es Jarod war, der den Halbgott Cenarius zum Ritter schlug und sie in ihre Reihen aufnahm. Jarod ist ohne Zweifel einer der größten Helden des Volkes der Nachtelfen. Eines Tages jedoch lange nach der Invasion der Brennenden Legion verschwand Jarod spurlos. Captain Varo'then : Captain Varo'then ist der gefürchtetste Offiziere von Azshara. Er war ein grausamer Handlanger der Königin, welcher vor nichts zurückschreckte, um die Befehle seiner Königin auszuführen. Er starb letzten Endes, als er in den Brunnen der Ewigkeit fiel. Klassen bei Nachtelfen Es gibt die von Blizzard vorgegebenen Klassen Krieger, Jäger, Schurke, Druide und Priester. Was heißt es, so eine Klasse bei den Nachtelfen zu spielen? Was könnten solche Klassen im Rollenspiel darstellen? Schildwachen : Die Schildwachen sind die Einheiten der Nachtelfen, die die Städte bewachen. Sie werden nur in seltenen Fällen zum Angriff gebraucht, sie sind eher auf die Verteidigung spezialisiert. In der Regel bestehen die Schildwachen aus entschlossenen weiblichen Kriegerinnen. Die wohl bekannteste Schildwacheneinheit ist die Silberschwingen Schildwache, welche gegen die Horde im Eschental kämpft. Die Waffenwahl bei Schildwachen beschränkt sich auf Gleven, Schwertern, Bögen und Stangenwaffen. Äxte und Streitkolben sind eher untypisch. Die Anführerin aller Schildwachen ist Shandris Mondfeder dennoch unterstehen alle Schildwachen auch dem Mondtempel. Für Schildwachen eignen sich am Besten weibliche Krieger, Jäger oder Schurken. Waldläufer : Genau wie bei den Hochelfen gibt es Grenzschutz Patrouillen der Nachtelfen. Sie streifen durch die Wälder in einer Gruppe oder alleine und töten Feinde, die sie vorfinden. Nicht selten verfolgen sie Spuren der Feinde Meilen weit. Waldläufer sind entweder ein fester Trupp und unterstehen den Schildwachen oder sie sind eigenständig und folgen ihren Hauptmann. Waldläufer sind gute Möglichkeiten für Männliche Nachtelfen, ein Gegenstück zu den weiblichen Schildwachen zu sein. Jäger, Schurken und Krieger eignen sich gut für Waldläufer. Selten können auch Priesterinnen dazu gehören. Mondpriesterin der Elune : Die Mondpriesterinnen sind jene Nachtelfen, die strenggläubig Elunes Lehren unter das Nachtelfenvolk bringen. Viele leben im Mondtempel und beten gläubig zu Elune, jedoch sind manche auch in anderen Städten ansässig. Allerdings sind Priesterinnen keinesfalls schwächlich. Elune ist auch eine Göttin der Schlacht und somit ziehen Mondpriesterinnen auch in die Schlacht in voller Rüstung und stellen ihre Geschicklichkeit mit den Bogen unter beweis. In der Regel sind Mondpriesterinnen jedoch weiblich. Für Mondpriesterinnen eignen sich also weibliche Priesterinnen auf Heilig oder Disziplin oder sogar, wenn man es authentisch spielen kann, eine Jägerin (Allerdings müsste ein Jäger alle möglichen Items sammeln, damit er heilen könnte etc.). Priester des Malorne : Malorne ist ein Halbgott, welcher der Mondgöttin ebenbürtig ist. Er hat die Gestallt eines riesigen Hirsches mit weißem Fell und ein Geweih, welches bis zum Himmel hinaufreicht. Der Halbgott Malorne hat zusammen mit Elune einen Sohn geboren, welcher Cenarius hieß. Männliche Nachtelfenpriester sind somit nicht zwingend Priester der Elune, sondern eher Priester des Malorne. Die Priester des Malorne sind jedoch nicht so weit verbreitet, wie die Schwesternschaft der Elune. Dämonenjäger : Die Dämonenjäger sind die Art von Nachtelfen, die es nicht sonderlich interessiert, was die Druiden sagen. Sie benutzen trotz der Warnungen der Druiden die Gefährliche Schattenmagie, damit sie die Dämonen bekämpfen können. Ihre ganze Art zu kämpfen ist nur auf den Kampf gegen Dämonen ausgerichtet. Zwar gehören sie zu den mächtigsten Kämpfern unter den Nachtelfen, dennoch begegnet man ihnen eher mit Vorsicht oder sogar mit Abneigung. Für Dämonenjäger sind Schattenpriester gut geeignet. Unter Umständen vielleicht auch Schurken, dennoch sind Schattenpriester hierbei die bessere Wahl. (Die Druiden und Todesritter werden weiter unten genauer behandelt) Das Gesellschaftliche Leben bei den Nachtelfen Wie auch bei uns haben die Nachtelfen Gesellschaftsschichten. Einige werden mit großen Respekt behandelt, andere werden mit Füßen getreten. hier wird das Ganze ein wenig zusammengefasst. Die Nachtelfen werden inoffiziell gleichermaßen von der Hohepriesterin und dem Erzdruiden angeführt. Offiziell führt nur die Hohepriesterin des Mondtempels die Nachtelfen an, da sie die Wortträgerin Elunes auf Erden ist. Der gesamte Tempel der Elune wird mit großem Respekt behandelt. Je höher der Rang im Tempel der Elune eines Nachtelfen ist, desto mehr Respekt wird der Mondpriesterin im Volk entgegengebracht. Die Druiden werden ebenfalls mit viel Respekt behandelt, wenn auch nicht mit den gleichen Respekt, wie die Mondpriesterinnen aus dem Tempel. Dennoch weiß man um die Weisheit der Druiden und nicht selten fragt man sie um Rat. Die einstige Bindung zwischen Druiden und Mondpriesterinnen ist seitdem Hirschhaupt zum Erzdruiden ernannt worden war, nur noch sehr brüchig. Früher waren die Druiden und die Mondpriesterinnen ein Herz und eine Seele aufgrund der Bindung zwischen Tyrande Wisperwind und Malfurion Sturmgrimm. Dennoch sind die Dispute zwischen Tyrande und Hirschhaupt nicht öffentlich bekannt. Die Schildwachen ernten ebenfalls viel Respekt von ihrem Volk. Jeder weiß es zu schätzen, dass die Schildwachen sie vor Feinden verteidigen. Die Schildwachen unterstehen den Mondpriesterinnen und sind in den meisten Fällen sogar selbst Tempelnovizen. Waldläufer sind meistens Sondereinheiten der Schildwachen und in der Gesellschaft geachtet. Dennoch fällt die Achtung nicht so hoch aus, wie die der stattlichen Schildwachen, welche die gesamte Würde der Nachtelfen vermitteln. Dies liegt zum Teil auch daran, dass man nicht sieht, wie die Waldläufer agieren, da sie meistens in der Wildnis unterwegs sind. Der noch vereinzelt vorhandene Adel wird meistens negativ beäugt. Die Bezeichnung des Adeligen rührt meistens nur aus Vergangenen Zeiten her und somit sind die Nachtelfen nicht verpflichtet, den Adeligen zu gehorchen. Dämonenjäger gehören zur unteren Schicht in der nachtelfischen Gesellschaft. Sie widersetzen sich sowohl Elune, als auch den Druidentum, und sind somit nicht sehr beliebt beim Volk. Aus diesem Grund sind sie nicht selten Einzelgänger. Auch unter Nachtelfen gibt es Diebe und Schurken, jedoch zeigen sich diese nur selten der Öffentlichkeit. Oftmals leben sie nicht lange genug, um Verachtung zu ernten, da sie still und heimlich von Behüterinnen hingerichtet werden. Die Wächterinnen sind die Henker der Nachtelfen. Das nachtelfishe Volk an sich wird mit Respekt behandelt und so gut wie jeder Nachtelf würde sein Leben geben, damit sein Volk gerettet werden würde. Gottheiten der Nachtelfen Wie alle Völker haben auch die Nachtelfen Götter, aus denen sie ihre Kräfte beziehen. Hier sind die wichtigsten Aufgelistet. Elune : Die Nachtelfen verehren seid je her den Mond als ihre Göttin, die über sie wacht. Sie gaben ihr den Namen Elune und errichteten Mondbrunnen und Tempel ihr zu ehren. Einige Nachtelfen gründeten Gemeinschaften, die sich der Anbetung ihrer Göttin voll und ganz hingaben. Sie brachten die Lehren Elunes zum Volk. Die Mondpriesterinnen erhielten von Elune die Gabe, Wunden zu heilen und ihren Segen zu verteilen. Kein Nachtelf würde einer Priesterin der Elune widersprechen. Es wird sogar gesagt, Elune sei die Göttin der Kriegerinnen und die mächtigsten Krieger würde sie nach ihren Tod zu sich hinauf holen und am Himmel als leuchtenden Stern über sein Volk wachen lassen. Aus diesem Grund sind die Priesterin der Elune auch immer im Umgang mit Waffen bewandert und ziehen zusammen mit den Schildwachen in die Schlacht. Gebete zu Elune wurden in der Regel singend vollzogen. Malorne : Malorne trat in der Gestallt eines weißen Hirsches in die Welt. Sein Fell war blendend weiß und seine Körpergröße war stattlich. Die Legenden sagen, Malornes Geweih würde bis zum Himmel hinauf reichen. Malorne und Elune sind gleichberechtigt und einige Nachtelfen beten neben Elune Malorne an. Elune und Malorne haben ein Kind zusammen bekommen und sie nannten es Cenarius. Malorne starb letztlich im Krieg der Urtüme im Duell mit Archimonde selbst. Die zwei Gegner waren nahezu gleich stark, doch Archimonde gewann die Oberhand und brach nach langem Kampf Malorne das Genick. Der Geist Malornes ist in den Himmel aufgegangen und nun wacht er zusammen mit seiner Geliebten Elune über Kalimdor. Cenarius : Elune selbst trat nie körperlich in Erscheinung, jedoch glauben die Nachtelfen, dass sie ihren Sohn Cenarius zu den Nachtelfen geschickt hatte, um über sie zu wachen. Cenarius trug den Titel "Hüter des Hains" und er beschützte die Wälder Kalimdors. Er war es, der Malfurion die Wege des Druidentums beigebracht hatte. Als die Brennende Legion zum ersten Mal Azeroth angriff, kämpfte er gegen sie mit unvergleichlichen Zorn. Er kämpfte so heftig gegen die Brennende Legion, dass sich alle Angriffe nur auf den Halbgott lenkten. Als er zusammengebrochen war, trat Malorne in Erscheinung und beschütze seinen Sohn und schlug die Brennende Legion alleine in die Flucht. Nach der Invasion der Brennenden Legion zog sich Cenarius mit den Nachtelfen zum Berg Hyjal zurück. Er lebte dort zusammen mit den Nachtelfen im Eschental und brachte ihnen zusammen mit Malfurion die Druidischen Kräfte bei. Als die Orcs in Eschental eindrangen und begannen, die Bäume zu fällen, griff Cenarius sie ohne Gnade mit seiner gesamten Macht an. Grom Hellscream sah sich gezwungen, zu fliehen. Er trank unbewusst von Manoroths Blut und erlangte unglaubliche Kräfte. Schließlich erschlug Grom Hellscream Cenarius in seinen eigenen Hain. Der Geist des Cenarius ist jedoch immer noch gegenwärtig in der Natur und die Druiden beziehen sich oft auf ihn und seine Lehren. Ursol und Ursoc : Die mächtigen Zwillings-Bärengötter Ursoc und Ursol traten nach Cenarius wohl am meisten in Erscheinung und erschienen den sterblichen Völkern häufig. Die Furbolgs sind ihr Volk und die Nachtelfen hatten viele Feste ihnen zu ehren. Ursol war ein mächtiges schamanistisches Wesen, wärend Ursoc ein mächtiger Krieger gewesen war. Die Zwillinge waren die ersten, die den Ruf Cenarius gefolgt sind, als dieser in den Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion ziehen wollte. Nachdem Ursol in der Schlacht gefallen war, überkam Ursoc ein Blutrausch und er schredderte nur so durch die Reihen der Brennenden Legion. Letztenendes erreichte er den toten Körper seines Bruders und fiel neben ihm tot zu Boden, geschwächt von unzähligen Wunden der Dämonen. Aviana : Aviana war die Herrin aller Vögel. Sie befehligte die unzähligen fliegenden Kreaturen im Krieg der Urtume. Sie fiel letztlich als sich fliegende Dämonen sie umzingelten und letztlich töteten. Eine Legende besagt, dass die Herrin der Lüfte noch immer am Leben sei, weil Elune sie wieder belebt habe. Sie befindet sich angeblich stets unter den sterblichen Völkern und dient Elune als ihre Augen und Ohren. Agamaggan : Agamaggan war ein gigantischer Ebergott, welcher zusammen mit Cenarius und den anderen Halbgötter und Urtumen gegen die Legion gekämpft hatte. Er warf sich mit einer Leidenschaft und Zerstörungswut in den Kampf und sorgte für gewaltige Verluste in den Reihen der Legion. Selbst seine Mähne soll unzählige Dämonen aufgespießt haben. Mit einen Schritt ließ er die Erde erbeben und mit seinen Stoßzähnen schlug er durch die Reihen der Feinde, als wären sie nichts als Steine. Er fiel letztendlich aufgrund zahlreicher Verletzungen in der Schlacht. Seine Kinder sind das heutige Volk der Stacheleber im Brachland von Kalimdor. Das Druidentum Das Druidentum ist recht komplex, dennoch versuche ich es in kurzen Zügen hier zu erläutern. Die Welt : Die Druiden haben sich die unglaubliche Fähigkeit angeeignet, mit ihrer Umwelt zu kommunizieren. Sie sind in der Lage, mit Tieren, Pflanzen und sogar mit Steinen und dem Wind reden zu können. Diese Fähigkeiten haben Schamanen größtenteils auch. : Somit besitzt jeder Druide eine feste Verbindung mit seiner Umwelt. Man darf sich dieses Sprechen mit der Umwelt nicht mit Sprachen vorstellen. Es geht hierbei mehr um Gedankenaustausch, nicht um Worte. Wenn ein Druide mit einer Pflanze spricht, weiß er einfach, was die Pflanze fühlt ohne dass ein dritter Beobachter einen Wortaustausch gesehen hat. Soviel zur Welt. Naturzauber : Alle Naturzauber, wie zum Beispiel "Zorn" oder "Wucherwurzeln" von den Druiden sind darauf zurückzuführen, dass der Druide mit seiner Umwelt gesprochen hat. Wucherwurzeln beispielsweise schießen nur dann aus der Erde hervor, wenn der Druide mit den Pflanzen in der Erde gesprochen hat und sie darum bittet, ihm zu helfen. Zorn ist eine Fähigkeit, die aus Lebensenergie der Natur um ihn herum entsteht. Der Druide bittet die Umwelt um ihre Hilfe und die Umwelt schickt dem Druiden ihre Lebensenergie. Der Druide kann nun die Lebensenergie entweder zum Heilen benutzen oder sie als Angriff verwenden im Sinne von Zorn. : Beispiel : Im "Krieg der Ahnen – Die Dämonenseele" benutzt Malfurion seine Fähigkeit, um einen Drachen zu heilen. Dazu bittet er die Pflanzen um sich herum um Lebensenergie, die er dann in den Drachen einfließen ließ. Nachdem der Drache geheilt war, wurde das Gras um sie herum welk. Elemente : Von den Druidenzauber in World of Warcraft kann man schließen, dass die Druiden ebenfalls die Sprache der Elemente sprechen können. Die Elemente helfen ihnen sogar, das heißt, die Druiden sind genau wie die Schamanen in der Lage, die Elemente zu benutzen. Druiden können den Wind rufen und sauren Regen herbeirufen. Die Elemente Feuer und Erde jedoch schienen nicht dem Druiden untertan zu sein. Oder er benutzt ihre Fähigkeiten einfach nicht. Dieser Punkt ist umstritten. Gottheiten Die Druiden beziehen ihre Kräfte nicht nur aus der sie umliegenden Natur, sondern auch von den Fähigkeiten spezieller Halbgötter und Gottheiten. *Druiden der Wildnis : Diese Druiden sind die meisten spielbaren Druiden. Sie sind die Druiden, die die gewöhnlichen Zauber wirken können, wie Zorn und Wucherwurzeln. Meistens tragen sie das Mal des Cenarius in sich. *Druiden der Kralle : Die Druiden der Kralle tragen den Segen der Bärengötter Ursoc und Ursol in sich. Sie können mithilfe von ihrem Segen sich in Bären verwandeln und wie Berserker kämpfen. *Druiden der Klaue : Die Druiden der Klaue sind die Druiden, welche das Mal von Aviana tragen. Mit ihren Segen können sie sich in fliegende Kreaturen (meistens Raben) verwandeln. *Druiden des Geweihs : Seltener gibt es Druiden, die das Mal des Malorne tragen. Diese sonderbaren Druiden können sich in Hirsche verwandeln. *Druiden der Schlange : In den Höhlen des Wehklagens gibt es Druiden, die sich in Schlangen verwandeln können. Diese Druiden tragen den Segen eines Schlangenartigen Gottes in sich. Um welchen Gott es sich hierbei jedoch handelt, ist unbekannt. *Epischer Druide : Es gibt den Zustand des Epischen Druidentums. Wenn dieser Zustand erreicht ist, wurde man von der Umwelt als Beschützer seiner Welt auserkoren. Man erkennt Epische Druiden an einem Geweih, was aus ihrer Stirn ragt. Malfurion Stormrage ist der einzige, der bisher den Status eines Epischen Druiden erreicht hat. Es gibt noch weitere unbekannte Halbgötter, welche ohne Zweifel auch Druiden-Anhänger haben, wie zum Beispiel der Rätzelhafte Katzengott. Smaragdgrüner Traum Der Smaragdgrüne Traum ist eine sonderbare Traumwelt, welche die Welt zeigt, bevor die Intelligenten Wesen gekommen sind, um sie zu verderben. Jeder Druide ist in der Lage, in diesen Traum vorzudringen. Durch diesen Traum können Druiden und andere Kreaturen schnell Kontakt zueinander aufbauen und besondere Geheimnisse der Welt erkunden. Allerdings ist es riskant, sich im Traum zu bewegen. Wenn man sich zu stark auf den Traum konzentriert, kann es sein, dass man nicht mehr zurück findet. Im Smaragd-grünen Traum selbst gibt es verschiedene Ebenen. Jeder Druide muss von Zeit zu Zeit dorthin zurückkehren, um seine Welt zu begreifen. Sie suchen sich allerdings den Zeitpunkt meistens nicht aus, sie entschlafen einfach. Stammbaum Die Rasse der Elfen hat viele verschiedene Richtungen eingeschlagen und die Unterschiedlichsten Wesen hervorgebracht. Für alle, die dieses Wissen in ihr RP einbeziehen wollen, hier sind sie aufgelistet. (Kaldorei) : Kaldorei sind die heutigen Nachtelfen. Sie sind jene Elfen, die am Brunnen der Ewigkeit sich angesiedelt haben und die ersten primitiven Bauten errichteten. (Quel'dorei) : Die Quel'dorei, auch Hochgeborene genannt, sind jene Nachtelfen, die es gelernt haben, die arkane Magie des Brunnens der Ewigkeit zu kontrollieren. Sie halten sich aufgrund dieser Gabe für etwas Besseres und stellen sich über die Nachtelfen und beherrschen sie. Sie sind für ihre Arroganz bekannt gewesen. Es gibt noch immer Queldorei in Düsterbruch : Nachdem Kalimdor gespalten war, zogen die überlebenden Hochgeborenen mit den Kaldorei mit, denn sie hatten keinen Ort, wo sie hingehen konnten. Die Kaldorei führten das Druidentum ein, doch die Hochgeborenen waren schon bald unzufrieden, denn sie konnten ihren Magiedurst nicht stillen, da der Brunnen nicht mehr existierte. Sie kritisierten die Kaldorei und wurden dafür verbannt. Sie zogen unter schweren Verlusten über das Meer und dort bauten sie eine Neue Heimat auf, Quelthalas. Die Hochgeborenen schworen allen Bräuchen der Nachtelfen ab, einschließlich der Nachtaktivität und sie nannten sich fortan Hochelfen. Sie führten Krieg gegen die Trolle und als die Menschen ihnen halfen, schlossen sie sich der Allianz an. Die heutigen Hochelfen zeichnen zeichnen sich von ihren blutelfischen Brüdern ab, da sie durch Meditation und Selbstbeherrschung ihre Magiesucht bekämpfen. : Die Hochgeborenen, die bei der Spaltung des Kontinentes mit in die Tiefe gerissen wurden, mutierten aufgrund von arkanen Magien und ihrer Umgebung zu Naga. Die Naga haben nur ein Ziel: Sich an den Kaldorei zu Rächen, welche schön im Frieden leben, während sie mit diesem Widerlichen Leben als Amphibie verflucht sind. (Sin'dorei) : Blutelfen sind jene Hochelfen, die den Angriff auf Quelthalas überlebt haben. Sie nannten sich Blutelfen zu Ehren ihrer getöteten und verfluchten Geschwister. Die Blutelfen Silbermonds schlossen sich der Horde an und bekämpften ihre Magiesucht, indem sie die korrumpierende Nethermagie aus Dämonen entziehen. Satyr : Lord Xavius wurde nach seinem Tod von Saergaras wieder belebt, jedoch als Satyr. Für Lord Xavius war dies die Ultimative Form, denn er fühlte sich nun als Teil seines Gottes, als einen Dämon. Lord Xavius selber begann mehrere Hochgeborene in Satyren zu verwandeln und somit entstand später daraus ein neues Volk. Anmerkung zu dem Stammbaum: #Nicht jeder Nachtelf weiß davon, dass Naga oder Satyren früher Elfen waren. Ich bitte dies zu bedenken, wenn ihr diese Informationen im Rollenspiel benutzt. #Hochgeborene und Hochelfen sind nicht das Gleiche. Hochgeborene sind immer noch Nachtelfen, während Hochelfen schon ganz anders aussehen und ganz andere Gewohnheiten haben etc. Fragen und Antworten 1) Warum können Nachtelfen nicht bei den Menschen wohnen? : Nachtelfen sind ein sehr altes und stolzes Volk. Sie haben mehr oder weniger 10.000 Jahre lang nur unter sich gelebt ohne Kontakt zu sterblichen Völkern gehabt zu haben. Sie waren zufrieden, mit dem was sie hatten. Nur weil sie jetzt seit 6 Jahren ein Bündnis haben, heißt das nicht, dass sie ihre Heimat-Wälder verlassen würden, damit sie bei den primitiven Menschen leben können. Das ergäbe keinen Sinn. 2) Trinken Nachtelfen Alkohol? : Nachtelfen trinken nur zu besonderen Anlässen aphrodisierende Alkoholika. Mondbeerensaft und Elunes Tränen sind zwei bekannte alkoholische Getränke der Nachtelfengesellschaft. :Anmerkung : Des Öfteren wurde schon gesagt, dass Mondbeerensaft ein alkoholisches Getränk ist. Allerdings wird der Alkoholanteil an bei dem Getränk eher gering ausfallen. 3) Welches Volk von der Allianz ist den Nachtelfen am Meisten Freund? : Die Gnome sind den Nachtelfen am Suspektesten, denn sie vertrauen auf Maschinen und wenden obendrein noch arkane Künste an. Dies lässt die Nachtelfen den Gnomen mehr als nur Misstrauen. Die Menschen sind schwer einzuschätzen. Sie sind in keine Spezielle Richtung ausgeprägt, es gibt Gute, als auch sehr böse Menschen. Nachtelfen werden deswegen bei jeden Menschen ersteinmal vorsichtig sein. Die Zwerge sind den Nachtelfen am Meisten Freund. Sie sind eine ehrliche Rasse, sie sagen immer direkt, was sie stört (auch wenn es nicht immer im freundlichem Ton geschiet.). Einige Zwerge leben sogar sehr Naturverbunden. Doch sind auch sie den Nachtelfen suspekt, denn sie wohnen unter der Erde und lieben den Alkohol. Zu den Draenei kann ich nichts sagen, weil die Quellen von Blizzard sich widersprechen. 4) Gibt es Nachtelfen Ingenieure? : Es wird vermutlich Nachtelfeningenieure geben, zumal die Nachtelfen Balisten in ihren Reihen haben. Diese können nicht aus dem Nichts entstanden sein. Dennoch sind aufgrund der Druidischen Kultur und Gesellschaft der Nachtelfen vermutlich Ingenieure weniger gerne gesehen. 5) Gibt es Halbnachtelf-Halbmenschen? : Es ist unmöglich, dass es einen Halbmensch-Halbnachtelfen gibt, denn die Menschen und die Nachtelfen wissen erst seit 6 Jahren von der Existenz des jeweils anderen Volkes. Dazu kommt, dass Nachtelfen die Menschen als niedere Rasse ansehen (wie alle anderen Rassen auch). Es ist in etwa vergleichbar wie wir zu Affen stehen. Zwei so unterschiedliche Völker würden deswegen alleine schon aus Moralischen Gründen keine Kinder bekommen. (Jedoch ist es nicht ausgeschlossen, dass Nachtelfen und Menschen Kinder zusammenbekommen können, doch diese Kinder müssten noch Kleinkinder sein. Es ist jedoch umstritten, ob Nachtelfen und Menschen überhaupt aufgrund der Rassenverschiedenheit Kinder bekommen können). 6) Können Nachtelfen hochelfisch sprechen? : Nein, definitiv nicht. Die Hochelfen haben in ihrer Zeit, die sie von den Nachtelfen getrennt lebten eine eigene Sprache entwickelt. Kein Nachtelf wird diese Sprache sprechen können. 7) Dürfen Nachtelfen überhaupt Tiere töten? : Ja, sie dürfen Tiere töten. Cenarius lehrte Malfurion einst, dass jedes Tier in der Welt seinen Platz hat. Die Nachtelfen sind frei zu jagen, was sie brauchen, genauso wie der Bär und der Wolf frei ist, zu jagen, was sie zum überleben brauchen. Alles ist Teil des Gleichgewichtes. Sollte es weitere Fragen geben, dann bitte ich, sie zu stellen. Die Sprache Wie in vielen Fantasy-Welten haben auch die Nachtelfen aus Warcraft eine typische, melodische Sprache entwickelt, welche Darnassisch heißt. Hier sind einige Wörter und Sätze aufgelistet, die man eventuell im Rollenspiel gebrauchen könnte (Sprechmakros können hierbei Hilfreich sein). Übersetzungen *"An'da!" = "Papa!" (Ein Spitzname für Vater) *"Ande'thoras-ethil." = "Mögen eure Probleme gelöst werden."(Eine Abschiedsformel) *"Andu-falah-dor!" = "Möge das Gleichgewicht wiederhergestellt werden!" (Schlachtruf) *"Ash Karath!" = "Tut es!" *"Bandu Thoribas! = "Bereitet euch auf den Kampf vor!" (Herausforderungsruf an Gegner) *"Elune-Adore." = "Elune sei mit dir." (Gruß) *"Fandu-dath-belore?" = "Wer geht dort? / Wer ist dort?" *"Ishnu-alah." = "Friede sei mit dir" (Gruß) *"Ishnu-dal-dieb." = "Friede mit deiner Familie / Friede auch mit dir." (Gruß) *"shan'do" = "Honored Teacher" (A title and term of respect.) *"thero'shan" = "Ehrenwerter Schüler" (Ein Ehrentitel) *"Tor ilisar'thera'nal!" = "Mögen unsere Feinde auf der Hut sein!" (Schalchtruf (Im sinne einer Drohung an die Feinde)) *"Kaldorei" = "Kinder der Sterne", "Volk der Sterne" *"Nordrassil" = "Krone des Himmels" *"Quel'dorei" = "Hohe Kinder" (Hochgeborene, Hochelfen) *"sunstrider" = "Der, der am Tage wandert" *"Teldrassil" = "Krone der Erde" *"xaxas" = Ein kurzer Titel, welcher "Verderbnis" oder "Korrumpiert" oder "Dunkel" heißt *"Zin-Azshari" = "Die Glorie Azshara's" Unübersetzte Wörter * Aldrassil - Ein Baumhaus im Norden Teldrassils * Allaminar! = Magisches Wort, welches einen Lichtstrahl erzeugt * Ameth'Aran - Ehemalige Nachtelfenstadt an der Dunkelküste * Ara-Hinam - Ein Nachtelfendorf, welches bereits lange schon zerstört ist * Arlithrien - Teiche auf Teldrassil * Astranaar - Nachtelfenstadt im Eschental * Bashal'Aran - Ehemalige Nachtelfenstadt an der Dunkelküste * Ban'ethil - Grabhügel auf Teldrassil * Constellas - Ehemalige Siedlung der Nachtelfen im Teufelswald * Darnassus - Hauptstadt der Nachtelfen * Dolanaar - Nachtelfendorf auf Teldrassil * Dor'Danil - Grabhügel im Eschental * Eldara - Turm in Azshara * Eldarath - Eine Ruine in Azshara * Eldre'Thalas - Düsterbruch * Elune'ara - See auf der Mondlichtung * Ethel Rethor - Eine Stadt in Desolace * Falathim - See im Eschental * Falfarren - Fluss im Eschental * Feralas - Jungel im Süden Kalimdors * Hyjal - Berg auf Kalimdor * Isildien - Nachtelfenruinen im südlichen Feralas * Jademir - See in Feralas * Kalidar - Insel auf welcher Teldrassil steht * Keermissar! = Magisches Wort, welches drei Sterne erschafft, welche auf den Gegner niederschießen * Kel'Theril - Ehemalige Nachtelfenstadt in Winterquell * Lariss - Ein Pavilion in Feralas * Loreth'Aran - Nachtelfenruine auf den Blutmythose Inseln. * Mathystra - Ehemalige Nachtelfenstadt an der Dunkelküste * Mennar - See in Azshara * Mazthoril - Höhle in Winterquell * Morlos'Aran - Ehemalige Nachtelfenstadt in Feralas * Mystral - See im Eschental * Oneiros - Nachtelfenruine in Feralas * Ordil'Aran - Ehemalige Nachtelfenstadt im Eschental * Rut'theran - Fischerdorf bei Teldrassil * Sar'theris - Strand von Desolace * Sardor - Insel bei Feralas Küste * Satyrnaar - Satyrstadt im Eschental * Shal myrinan ishnu daldorah - Eine Beschwörungsformel von Celebras * Solarsal - Nachtelfenruinen in Feralas * Suramar - Ehemalige Nachtelfenstadt im Krieg der Urtume * Sylvanaar - Nachtelfenstadt in Schergrat * Talrendis - Nachtelfenlager in Azshara * Tethris Aran - Ehemalige Nachtelfenstadt in Desolace * Thalanaar - Nachtelfensiedlung in Feralas * Zin-Malor - Tempel in Düsterbruch * Zin-al-Elune Übersetzungen vom Kult der Verdammten *Ishura tal Shano = Hüter des Hains *Mandalas anu Al'Shar = Wächter der Ordnung *Shaeldyn Sol = Bündnis von Sol *Zin Kaldori = Glorie der Sternenkinder / Ruhm der Sternenkinder *Quel'do'Shan = Hoher Erzdruide *Dal'dieb tal Cirdian = Streiter des Cirdian *Rendu'belore - Ehemaliges Nachtelfenfischerdorf *Saldaren - Ehemalige Handelsstadt der Nachtelfen Nachtelfenrollenspiel auf dem Kult der Verdammten Das Nachtelfenrollenspiel auf dem Kult der Verdammten ist weit ausgeprägt in seiner Form. Im Folgenden werden die Kult der Verdammten-Erweiterungen des Nachtelfenguides aufgezählt. Nachtelfen-Gilden *Mandalas anu Al'Shar : Die Mandalas anu Al'Shar (Wächter der Ordnung) traten das Erbe der Wächter an. Ihr Hauptziel bestand in der Bekämpfung der Dämonen und der Geißel. Sie waren fast durchgehend Neutral in der nachtelfischen Politik. *Bladesong : Die Bladesong-Familie ist eine Adelsfamilie, welche im Namen des Mondtempels über Dolanaar regiert haben. Später wurden sie sich nach Feralas versetzt. *Shaeldyn Sol : Die Shaeldyn Sol waren eine Spezial-Einheit der Silberschwingen Schildwache. Die Shaeldyn Sol schlossen sich mit den Ishura tal Shano und dem Night Falcon Clan zu den Zin Kaldori zusammen und führten Krieg im Eschental. *Ishura tal Shano : Die Ishura tal Shano ist eine unabhängige Gemeinschaft, welche sich mit den Shaeldyn Sol und dem Night Falcon Clan zu den Zin Kaldori zusammenschlossen. Nach der Niederlage der Zin Kaldori wurden sie eine Untergruppierung des Zirkel des Cenarius und führten erneut Krieg im Eschental. *Night Falcon Clan : Der Night Falcon Clan war eine alte Waldläufertruppe im Eschental. Er schloss sich mit den Ishura tal Shano und den Shaeldyn Sol zu den Zin Kaldori zusammen und führten Krieg im Eschental. *Behüter Ashenvales : Die Behüter Ashenvales waren ein Zusammenschluss mehrerer Waldläufer, die das Eschental beschützten. Sie lösten sich bald jedoch auf. *Shenlungs Raben : Shenlungs Raben waren eine Schildwacheneinheit. Sie führten zusammen mit den Ishura tal Shano Krieg im Eschental. Politische Gruppierungen *Unabhängig-Konservative Nachtelfen : Die Unabhängig-Konservativen Nachtelfen, kurz die Konservativen, führten zwei Kriege im Eschental, um den Wald vor der Horde zu befreien, welche den Wald permanent abrodet. Der Name leitet sich aus ihrer Stellung her: Sie waren nicht Teil der Allianz, weil sie diese als Verrat an ihrem Volk sahen. Die Konservativen wurden hauptsächlich durch die Zin Kaldori vertreten. Die entscheidenen Niederlagen der Konservativen, welche jeweils die Kriege im Eschental vorerst beendeten, war die Niederlage an der Schlacht am Schutzwall und der Tod von Cirdian Silverbreeze. *Liberale Bewegung : Die Liberale Bewegung, kurz die Liberalen, entstanden als politischer Gegenpol zu den Zin Kaldori. Sie beteiligten sich nicht aktiv an dem Krieg im Eschental, doch sie bekämpften die Konservativen passiv. Sie wurden militärisch in der Schlacht am Schutzwall vom Mondhammerbündnis vertreten. Nach der Schlacht am Schutzwall zogen sich mit dem Niedergang der Konservativen auch die Liberalen zurück. Bekannte Nachtelfen *Cirdian Silverbreeze : Cirdian war der Begründer der Unabhängig-Konservativen Nachtelfen und sorgte für den Zusammenschluss zum Militärbündnis der Zin Kaldori. Er führte zwei Kriege im Eschental und galt für viele Nachtelfen entweder als der Retter seines Volkes oder als Kriegstreiber. Cirdian war ein ausgezeichneter Diplomat und Bewahrer der Ishura tal Shano. Nach einem Naturphänomen wurde er zum Quel'do'Shan und starb kurz darauf in einem Hinterhalt. Cirdian galt als Anführer der Konservativen. *Tyresian Il'shalar : Tyresian ist der Anführer der Tränenwache. Er leitete mehrere Angriffe auf die Geißel und ist bekannt für seine Treue zur Allianz. Der Druide bekämpft die Geißel an der Seite der siebten Legion in der Drachenöde. *Aelion Bladesong : Aelion Bladesong, auch als Soulblade bekannt, war das Oberhaupt der Bladesong-Familie. Er agierte im Namen von Tyrande und hegte gute Kontakte zur Allianz. Ohne besondere Taten vollbracht zu haben, war er recht bekannt unter den Nachtelfen und den Angehörigen der Allianz gleichermaßen. *Phentesilea : Phentesilea war die erste Königin der Blutamazonen. Sie war gefürchtet bei ihren Feinden und ihren Verbündeten. Die Nachtelfe galt als Männerhassend wie keine andere. Nachdem sie von einem Feind auf dem Schlachtfeld erschlagen wurde, wurde sie durch ein dunkles Ritual widerbelebt und gründete aus den Blutamazonen Schattenblut. Erst nach ihrem erneuten Tod konnten sich die ehemaligen Amazonen aus dem Schattenblut-Fluch befreien und wieder zu den Blutamazonen werden. *Azalea Silverdance : Azalea war eine ranghohe Blutamazone, welche später die Blutamazonen aus dem Schattenblut wieder heraus führte. Sie war eine Diplomatin des Greifenpaktes und war sehr engagiert in Außenpolitischen Aktionen der Blutamazonen und des Greifenpaktes, bis sie eines Tages verschwand und wieder ohne Gedächtnis auftauchte. Quellen Links *http://www.wow-europe.com/de/ *http://www.kaldorei.com/ *http://www.wowwiki.com/ Bücher *Krieg der Ahnen - Die Quelle der Ewigkeit *Krieg der Ahnen - Die Dämonenseele *Krieg der Ahnen – Das Erwachen Spiele *Warcraft III – Reign of Chaos *Warcraft III – The Frozen Throne *World of Warcraft *World of Warcraft - The burning Crusade Nachwort Ich hoffe, dieser Guide hat ein wenig geholfen, das Verhalten der Nachtelfen besser einschätzen und vor allem auch spielen zu können. Wenn es weitere Fragen oder Verbesserungsvorschläge gibt (oder auch Kritik), dann bitte ich, mir eine PM im Community Forum zu schreiben. In diesem Sinne, für den Kult und das Rollenspiel. Mit freundlichen Grüßen der Spieler hinter Cirdian Kategorie:Guides Kategorie:Nachtelfen Kategorie:Völker Kategorie:Völkerguide